(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fiber optics and more particularly to underwater connectors suitable for handling fiber optic conductor wires.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Over the past few years, the fiber optics technology has developed quite rapidly. As a result the fiber optic conductor wires development has outpaced the associated connector development. In addition, the major development emphasis within the fiber optic industry has focused on land-based telecommunications. Allard in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,515 describes a fiber optic hull penetrating assembly having watertight integrity and Redfern teaches a bulkhead penetrator suitable for underwater use that carries a single fiber optic lead. There are no known waterproof, pressure tolerant, multichannel mating connectors suitable for being placed on the ocean floor or in a completely surrounding underwater environment.